One night lust
by LawlietsMyLover
Summary: Draco and Harry find themselves in Draco's room! its been edited by meh beta check it out
1. Chapter 1

Kisames a smexy fish stick: ok here it is its been checked and everything so I hope you like it…I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does and do you think I would be writing this if I did…no because Harry and Draco would be together already XD! Please R&R

-------------------------------------

Harry Potter found himself that night in the Slytherin dorms some how, though he did**n**'t really care about it. The only thing he cared about was the platinum blond Slytherin he was snogging at that moment on a green and black four-poster bed. When the fiery kiss was broken for something called air, which Harry hated at the moment. A soft pair of lips traveled to down his chin to his neck where it sucked needily at the pulse point which earned the boy moan that slipped from Harry's kiss**-**bruised lips.

Robes were pulled at and removed, along with shirts. The next things to be removed were the pants, the shoes long forgotten somewhere, and boxers. The only thing there was now were naked bodies rubbing up against each other, causing gasps, pants, and moans. The blond, being in control at the moment, aligned their hips and grinded into Harry's, making their now painfully **engorged** (A/N: that's for my friend ...it's her fav. word...you know how you are) members rub against one another- causing Harry to moan "Draco..." in a high whisper. Draco smiled and kissed his way down Harry's neck to his chest, where he attacked one of the two hard nipples found on the olive toned chest of the Gryffindor Golden Boy. He wasn't sure what it was that had cause this on surge of lust between them, but at the moment all Draco wanted to do was fuck the Boy-Who-Lived's brains out.

If only Draco knew that Harry wanted the same thing, for Draco to fuck him. Harry moaned again and ran a hand through Draco's loose hair as the Slytherin began to move again after assaulting both of the hard nipples; he slowly made his way down Harry's chest, past his six packed abs, to his throbbing, engorged member. Draco started to tease Harry, making him whine in need as Harry thrust his hips towards the lips that had only lightly kissed the head Draco quickly held down his olive-toned hips with a pale hand as Draco kissed the flesh of Harry's inner thigh. "Stop teasing Draco, please." whimpered Harry, Draco smirked. His free hand traveled up the Gryffindor's chest and to his mouth where Harry began to suck on them. Satisfied Draco ran his tongue up the side of Harry's length before he swallowed him completely causing Harry to arch his back up and moan despite the digits in his mouth. After only a few bobs and strokes of his tongue Harry came hard into Draco**'**s awaiting mouth in which swallowed every drop.

When he removed his fingers from Harry's mouth, now covered with a thick layer of saliva, a string of it still connecting the pail digits to the bruised lips of the chosen one. Draco seemed to slither his way back up to Harry's face where he kissed him hard on the lips as he pushed one of his fingers threw Harry's puckered entrance. Harry moaned into the kiss slightly and then winced as a second finger was added and started a scissoring motion as to stretch him for the oncoming pleasure. When he felt Harry relax a bit he inserted his third finger causing Harry to moan louder that time, and pant heavily as he ached his back again and lifted his hips to meet the fingers that were thrusting in and out of him. Draco changed the angle of his hand and was granted a wild moan from the brunet. He just found Harry's prostate and with a smirk he began to brush his fingers against it teasingly every other time he thrust his fingers into the warm ring of muscles that seemed to quiver each time.

When Draco thought that Harry couldn't be stretched any further he removed his fingers and took Harry's legs so that they were propped up on his shoulders. With the tip of his aching member at his entrance he looked down at the beautiful sight in front him before he pushed into Harry causing him to cry out in pleasure. Draco didn't move and waited for a sign from Harry that he was used to his size before he started- at a slow pace. Harry whined after a while of this snail's pace Draco was going at, "Faster, Draco." Harry managed to whimper through his panting. Draco gave a ghostly smirk before he started to thrust deeper and faster into the boy crying out in pleasure on his bed in his Prefect's dorm. He loved the sight of the Wizarding World Savior writhing in pleasure and squirming in delight beneath him, the Malfoy Hire. Harry panted as he tossed back his head and moaned, grasping the emerald covers under him. Draco complied and started to pound into him, making him cry loudly, before moving one of his hands from Harry's hips and beginning to pump the newly re-grown erection in time with his thrusts.

A few more pumps and thrusts caused Harry to cry out in release as his cum splashed on both of their stomachs. Draco grunted when Harry's walls tightened around him, which caused his last few thrusts to be very pleasurable before he too came inside of Harry, coating his insides with his seed. He removed himself and collapsed half on and half off of the equa**l**ly tired Harry Potter. When they had both caught their breath, Draco grabbed his wand, and muttered a cleaning spell so that their cum disappeared. He looked at Harry, who had fallen asleep. With a smile he picked him up and through the covers back and lay him down, then crawled in with him and covered them up before he cuddled into the lightly snoring Gryffindor. Draco sighed somewhat of a sad sigh, because he knew after this they'd go back to being 'Malfoy' and 'Potter' in the morning. With that he, too, fell asleep.

---------------------------------------

Kisames a smexy fish stick: ok I hope you liked it I got it beta read so now its much better and I really want to thank Corey for betaing it for me! Thanks n.n


	2. Authers note!

hey guys i wrote a second part to this story but the stupid comp. im on doesnt read floppys which is the only way i can up load my storys on here...im srry but u all are gonna have to wait till i can get to and accesable comp. to up load the second chapter...its longer just so you know...its 4 all of you that wanted a sequal or another chapter to this story...so if you can wait a while longer i'd appreshait it...ps im srry for my spelling i just dont have spell check on my computer...


	3. WHAT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!

**Kinoke**: ok this is for all those who really wanted a sequel or another chapter for 'One night lust'...so here it is I hope you like this one just as much as the first one! Oh and I do not own Harry Potter, Mrs. J.K.Rowling and Warner Brothers do...thank you.

------------------------

**No One Knew**

If you think that that was the last time Draco and Harry would once again become 'Draco' and 'Harry' you were dead wrong. It was Christmas break and only very few stayed at Hogwarts. This included: Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Fred & George, Pansy, Crabbe & Goyle, Blaize, and one or two Huffelpuffs and Ravenclaws.

Harry was wondering down the seventh floor corridor, off in La-La land daydreaming about last night's fiasco in Draco's prefect dorm. He smiled, he loved that night and replayed it so many times in his head that he had to admit that he wanted more from the Slytherin.

_'Could this be love that I'm feeling, or just lust?' _Harry asked himself.

It took him a while to figure that he was truly in love with the Blonde Heir. He gave a deep and longing sigh before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped and nearly screamed his head off, but a familiar hand had covered his mouth. He looked down to see the pale hand and smiled, before lightly kissing the palm. The hand moved away from his mouth and down his chest as Harry was pulled against the chest of the one he had been daydreaming of: Draco Malfoy. Harry leaned his head back so that it rested on the broad shoulder of the not-so-innocent-and-never-was boy.

His breath hitched a bit when he felt Draco's tongue run over the outer shell of his ear, down his neck, and to his shoulder. Some how Draco had managed to untuck, unbutton and slide off his shirt. He felt his skin being pulled at lightly and realized that Draco was sucking on his shoulder, result in a nice dark red hicky.

"Draco..." Harry whimpered.

"Hmmm?"

"We're in the hall...what if someone comes up here." Harry squeaked the last bit when Draco's fingertips ran over his nipple. He felt the other boy's lips curl into a smile against his neck.

"Then we'll have to hide somewhere." he replied simply as he pinched Harry's nipple, making him gasp. Harry was only able to give a nod in reply. He felt Draco's lips leave his shoulder, his hand gave one last twist to his nipple before it too disappeared from his skin and his shirt, which was resting on his elbows, slide back over his shoulders.

Harry whined at the loss of contact, but it was discarded by a moan that crept into Draco's mouth when he turned Harry around and kissed him forcefully on the lips, demanding entrance.

When Draco broke away Harry was panting mildly, he gave a smexy smile at him before letting go and walking back and forth before the stone wall three times. There was a small popping sound, revealing a door now formed into the stone.

_'The Room of Requirement...it's bloody brilliant!' _Harry thought, though his thoughts were warded off by another kiss, this one not so rough and demanding, but rather soft and sweet. When the passionate kiss was broken, Draco pulled Harry through the door and into the Room of Requirement. When they entered Harry looked around the silver and red decorated room that Draco had thought up. It wasn't large, but it wasn't small either; It was just right. It had dark red walls and sliver carpeting that felt like feathers underneath Harry's feet. He hadn't dressed fully in the school uniform, and so was only wearing a white button up shirt and dark navy pants. In the room was; another door, a dark wood wardrobe, a king sized four poster bed dressed in Gryffindor house colors, a crackling fire in the marble fireplace, and lots of candles lighting the room. It was really romantic, in Harry's opinion, and he was very curious about the extra door. He freed his hand and walked over to it, grasping the door handle and pushing the red oak door open. Harry gasped.

Inside, it was a bathroom. It was nearly half the size of the bedroom; and had two showers, a toilet, a sink, and a Jacuzzi sized bathtub. There was also a small rack filled with; silver and green towels, robes, washcloths, and hand towels. It was very Slytherinish.

"Its beautiful." he whispered softly so it was barely even hearable. He smiled and turned back to Draco, who had been caringly staring at him. He walked out of the bathroom, over to Draco and ran the back of his fingers over his soft cheek with another smile, making Draco smile too.

Harry moved his hand under his chin, and pulled him forward, crushing his lips on the pale boy's. Draco smirked against the brunette's lips, his arms snaking their way up the Golden Boy's back, embracing him close as he parted his lips, groaning as their tongues intertwined. Of course, Harry took control of this kiss pretty much as soon as it started. Draco was having none of that, and suddenly spun the Gryffindor around. Now it was the blond pinning Harry against the wall, his knee wedged in between his thighs.

"Draco!" Harry hissed a little from the bit of pain that shot up his back.

Draco didn't say a word and moved his thigh against Harry's groin as he removed the white shirt, before tossing it across the room. The chosen one let out a low groan and gripped Draco's shoulders, trying to grind himself on Draco's knee, craving more friction. The two teens were now down to their boxers, Draco's hands ghosting over Harry's painful erection, the only thing stopping the Slytherin was the thin piece of fabric. Harry, who had had enough of the continuous teasing from the blonde, grabbed his boxers and pulled them off, tugging on Draco's after, smirking. Draco pulled Harry away from the wall and pushed him down on the bed before crawling over him, leaning down and licking his neck slowly, causing the Boy-Who-Lived beneath him to shudder and snake his arms around the blonde's neck. Harry gasped and groaned, arching his hips up as Draco's fingers slowly and teasingly traced his throbbing length.

"Draco...come on." he panted, trusting his hips up in impatience. Smirking, the blonde quickly coated his two fingers in saliva before trailing them down to Harry's entrance, pushing the first finger in, swiftly adding the second. Slowly, but getting faster, Draco moved the fingers in and out, deciding to add the third and pushing them deeper.

Harry cried out and arched his back, throwing his head back and groaning as his prostate was stimulated for the second time by the blonde. The temperature seemed to rise suddenly in the room, sweat forming on Harry's brow as Draco removed his fingers, slowly sliding into him as he placed his hands on either side of his head, looking down into lust filled eyes. Harry let out a small groan, hardly feeling any pain. He started to pant slightly as Draco was moving at a slow, steady pace, his arms sliding up his back and crushing Draco against him. A strangled cry erupted from his throat as he bit his lip, trying not to let as many noises escape him.

Harry screwed his eyes shut as his prostate was abused over and over by the heir. Draco groaned out Harry's name as he pushed deeper, careful to angle his hips so he would his the brunettes prostate dead on every time as he started sucking on Harry's neck, hoping to drown out his own moans.

Harry felt himself getting closer, the blonde's name slipping past his lips in a silent command to go faster, which Draco complied to. The Gryffindor felt the heat pool in the bottom of his stomach as his eyes drifted shut, meeting Draco half way with his thrusts.

"Ah! D-Draco!" he cried out, his eyes snapped open and locking with the stormy gray ones as his warm, milky seed spurted out and onto both their stomachs. Draco's breath hitched as Harry's walls closed in on him, his own essence spurting out inside the brunette as he cried out his name in pure bliss.

They lay there, Draco half on Harry, not even bothering to clean up at the moment. The only sound they could hear was their breathing.

"Draco..."

"Harry?"

"I...I have to tell you something." Harry said propping himself up on his elbows and looking down at the blonde staring at him.

"What is it, Harry?" Draco asked as he cast the cleaning spell with a wand that had showed up on the bedside table.

"I want us to stay 'Harry' and 'Draco'." Harry said looking down at his now clean stomach. Draco smiled at how shy Harry was acting about asking him this. He reached his hand over and placed it under Harry's chin and turned him to face himself, kissing him lightly on the lips. When the kiss broke he was barely apart from Harry's lips, and whispered,

"I'd like that, Harry." before kissing him again passionately.

-------------------------

**Kinoke**: omigod its a lil longer and I really hope you like the ending...I'm sure I'll make another one, maybe a sequel to this one...only if you want me too...so review and share your opinions and tell me if you liked it or not...thank you and good night!

oh and spectial thx to my beta: littlexMISSxMALICE n.n


	4. AUTHORS NOTE!

Kinoke: Ok so I'm working real head on the last chapter of this storie, the sequal where everyone finds out about them and everything else so plz be patiant! I'm having bad writers block! I'll try to up date soon! Thank you::ninja::


End file.
